<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crazy Little Thing Called Love by seasofrhyebread</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23320576">Crazy Little Thing Called Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasofrhyebread/pseuds/seasofrhyebread'>seasofrhyebread</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1970s Era Queen (Band), 1979, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:53:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23320576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasofrhyebread/pseuds/seasofrhyebread</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s December 22nd, 1979 and Queen is off to play in London for their Crazy Tour. John’s family comes to visit him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brian May/Chrissie Mullen, Dominique Beyrand/Roger Taylor, Freddie Mercury/Tony Bastin (mentioned), John Deacon/Veronica Tetzlaff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Crazy Little Thing Called Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just warning you I am not a very good writer, I only write fanfics out of fun! But I hope you still enjoy it and if there are any critiques you have for me please feel free to say so, I want to improve my writing. Thank you!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The alarm clock beeped many times, beep, beep, beep, be-, before John hit the snooze button. Another concert was tonight.</p><p>John stretched when he got up from bed, he realized this was the second last concert of the Crazy Tour and he was relieved. Couple months ago was the Jazz Tour, then the band worked on a couple songs for their upcoming album, and then a couple months of rest. Once Crazy Little Thing Called love released it was an instant hit, and the band decided to tour just in Britain for a month to promote the song and upcoming album. The tour was proven a success and John admitted the tour was going smoothly, with great performance after great performance. Though touring can get to you quickly considering Christmas was coming up. John’s wife, Veronica, and his three kids, Robert, Michael, and his almost six month old daughter, Laura were coming to tonight’s show. He was ecstatic.</p><p>He jumped out of the hotel bed, showered, brushed his teeth, and dressed up. He was meeting Veronica and his kids at the venue Queen was playing at that night. Veronica said she would be there around 9 AM, and despite it being 8, John rushed over to the venue.</p><p>John walked over to the building, the security guard checked him, and let him through. The building was empty and only the staff of the venue were there and maybe a couple of roadies too, but John just waited in the lobby.</p><p>After about thirty minutes, some recognizable faces started to come through the lobby doors. First Roger and Dominique came through. Dominique was Roger’s girlfriend and pregnant with her and Roger’s first child. Roger was excited to become a father, and after the news of Dominique’s pregnancy happened, he wouldn’t stop yapping about it, and John couldn’t blame him, when news broke about Veronica being pregnant with Robert he couldn’t contain the excitement of becoming a father, and when she became pregnant again with Michael and later Laura he was just as jubilant.</p><p>John started talking with Roger and Dominique for a bit, “So Deaky how was sleep last night for you?” Roger asked, “Oh, not very good! Couldn’t stop thinking about my plan to meet Ronnie!” John said, smiling, still nervous about his wife’s upcoming visit in a happy way. “Last night Rog picked me up and we ended up getting lost for an hour!” Dominique laughed and nudged Roger with her arm, “Oh come on! You knew how confusing those directions are!” he said and the three laughed.</p><p>Roger and Dominique headed off backstage while John still waited for his wife and kids.</p><p>Ratty, Crystal, and Phoebe came in through the doors, all smiled and waved at John while they passed by and John waved back. Brian, Chrissie, and their son, Jimmy, came through the door. Brian holding Jimmy, went over to John, “Hello Deaky, good morning to you!” and Jimmy waved at John with a big grin on his face. Chrissie walked over to him, and asked, “Hi John! What are you waiting for? Veronica and the kids I am assuming.” John nodded his head and the May family went off to the backstage.</p><p>Freddie then came in with Paul. Freddie said a simple hello and smiled, of course not showing his teeth when smiling, which John did not understand, everyone who saw Freddie’s teeth loved them, but he was very insecure about them which was a shame. Paul did not seem to give any attention to John and just followed Freddie going. Freddie was the only member whose partner was not visiting him. The band never really talked about Freddie’s love life, he was very private about it and the band respected that privacy. All John knew Freddie was dating a guy named Tony from America.</p><p>Eventually John saw his wife and kids coming over to him. John speed walked over to her and gave her a kiss and hugged her and the kids. “Dad!!! Michael almost opened up my Christmas gifts!” Robert complained, John gave a short laugh and looked at Veronica, “Well this morning Robert and Michael were playing by the Christmas tree and I guess Michael got a bit too curious.” She smiled and shrugged. Laura and Michael were both sleeping soundly in the stroller. “So is that all I missed?” John asked Veronica, she shook her head, “No that was it, nothing much happened in that time.” She leaned in and gave John a kiss.</p><p>The Deacon family went off backstage.</p><p>There was nothing really to do in that time as the show was starting around 7:30, so most of the time the band just screwed off. Freddie walked over to John and Veronica, “Hello Veronica dear, how are you and the kids?” she gave a shrug, “Nothings been going on really, kids are off on holiday and we are here to support John!” she leaned her head on John’s shoulder as she said that, “That’s wonderful darling.” Freddie said and Robert went over to him and joyfully asked, “Fweddie! Do you want to see my coloring book?” he was jumping and Freddie nodded and Robert happily showed off his coloring books. “John?” Veronica asked, he looked at her leaning on him, “Yes?” and held her hand closest to his, “I love you.” John looked at Michael and Laura, and Robert showing off his coloring book to Freddie, “I love you too.”</p><p>****</p><p>John and Veronica were in a private dressing room alone, the band members and roadies were keeping an eye on the children.</p><p>John was dressed in a suit, tie, and blazer, which Veronica thought made him look hot. “Oh honey, you look so dashing!” John laughed, “Thank you dear, this outfit is probably not the most ‘rock’ appropriate outfit.” Veronica gave a smile and said, “Who cares, I love it!” and the two started to kiss passionately before being interrupted by Roger, “Come on lovebirds! There’s a concert we need to do!” Roger left the room. “Well good luck, I know you will do great.” She said and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.</p><p>The concert was happening and the thousands of fans were cheering and screaming. Veronica saw her husband play the bass so fiercely, she loved it, his fingers playing each chord accordingly was amazing.  </p><p>Freddie got out his twelve string guitar and started to strum the chords of Crazy Little Thing Called Love, and during this song you can hear John’s bass so clearly, and when he looked over at Veronica he gave her a wink and a smile, she blushed. Veronica was so happy to be in a relationship with this wonderful person, so beautiful, wonderful, and sweet. She loved her kids and loved them with all her heart. She looked at her bass playing spouse and thanked God for John, Robert, Michael, and Laura.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>